


Why not me?

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, POV Anders (Dragon Age), POV Bisexual Character, POV Male Character, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Anders (Dragon Age), Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: Anders struggles with his feelings for Hawke and Garrett not returning them





	Why not me?

It was hardly the first time Hawke had dragged him out in the middle of the night on some hare-brained mission, and Anders was sure it would hardly be the last. That didn’t make it any easier to be around the man, though. Especially not tonight, when it was just the two of them, and no other companions around to distract him. He should have told Hawke he couldn’t come this time… 

It had grown so much worse of late, knowing how much he cared for Garrett, and yet knowing Hawke would never return those feelings. Garrett had never said so outright, but it was plain enough in the way he slept around, flirting with everyone and everything. Everyone except Anders, that was. The mage supposed he should be grateful that Garrett cared enough not to toy with his emotions, but that didn’t make it any easier being forced to witness each of Hawke’s latest conquests. 

“Anders, what are you doing?” Garrett hissed from up ahead where he was pretending to lean casually in the alcove of a shadowed doorway while keeping watch on the Carta’s safehouse across the way. 

Anders realized he’d been standing out in the street, drawing attention to himself while lost in his thoughts. Several of the Carta guards were watching him, he realized, cursing under his breath as a few of them started toward him, hands on their weapons. Anders took half a step back, trying to figure out how he could gracefully extricate himself from this situation before it devolved into an ugly mess and ruined weeks of Garrett’s carefully laid plans to track this place down. 

“There you are!” Garrett said loudly, pretending not to see the guards as he stepped out of the shadows and approached Anders with a smile. Before the mage could wonder what the rogue was playing at, Garrett caught his hand and pulled the blond healer close, an arm sliding around his waist. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show,” he said for the benefit of their audience, his eyes silently begging Anders to play along. 

Heart hammering in his chest, Anders couldn’t fail to be painfully aware of Hawke’s proximity, despite the danger. Over Garrett’s shoulder, he saw the Carta guards stop, watching the two men warily but they’d taken their hands off their weapons. 

“I ah… thought I had the wrong street,” Anders replied, looking back at Garrett and sliding his arms around the rogue’s neck. “But I’m here now.” 

“That you are,” Garrett purred, and bent to claim Anders’ lips. False as the act was, a thrill of electricity shot through the mage and he inhaled sharply, his fingers digging reflexively into the fine cloth of Garrett’s cloak. He forgot about the danger, forgot about the Carta, forgot about everything else that existed in the world and lost himself in the moment. 

But it was over all too quickly. 

As soon as the guards walked away, Garrett released Anders and stepped back, watching the safehouse again, unaware, perhaps, as he left his friend bereft.

“I think they bought it. Let’s take a ‘midnight stroll’ around the corner and come at ‘em from the other side.” The rogue was already starting down the dark street. 

“Yeah, sure, Hawke…” Anders sighed. All just an act. Why had he expected anything else?


End file.
